1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating device and a heat-dissipating structure thereof, and in particular to an illuminating device having a cone-like heat-dissipating structure.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, heat sinks are made by aluminum extrusion, metal die casting or metal forging. However, such a manufacturing way has the disadvantages of high cost, overweight, complicated process, large volume, bad efficiency of natural convection, etc. Due to the above problems, another way is to utilize mechanical press to make several fins for being stacked together to constitute a heat sink. However, most of heat sinks are formed by stacked planar fins and such a design will be limited by its shape, so that the direction of the airflow will be limited to a direction in parallel to the stacked direction of fins. Thus, this kind of heat sink needs to be improved by adding a heat pipe or a fan to enhance heat-dissipating efficiency. Further, such kind of heat sink can not attain the purpose of multi-directional natural convection for heat dissipation. Moreover, the conventional light emitting diode (LED) lamp only emits from single side due to the limitation of shape and manufacturing way of the heat sink.